Guilty Until Proven Innocent?!?
by s82
Summary: Obi-Wan is in the wrong place at the wrong time and is accused of stealing. However, his Master will believe him...won't he? Whatever happened to the old saying "innocent until proven guilty" anyway?


Hey again!! As you've probably noticed, I've been posting a lot of littler fics lately. The reason is, I had this story about half done for the longest time and realized with college coming up in about two months, I best finish and post them. This one is a bit longer (two total posts) and is finished. I have two more short stories to finish and then my longer one which will hopefully be posted by Aug 26th (before I leave).  
  
So, here's another story...ENJOY!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be, and zero permission or money made/granted. Everything is Mr. Lucas's.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Archive: Wolfie's, SW Hotline, Temple library, and Obi's. Anyone else, take it if you want it, just drop me a line ^_^  
  
Notes: This one is a bit different then my other stories. It's a bit more in character with the JA books, especially with how Qui is portrayed. Not much else to say, but please send FB...I *live* for FB.  
  
~  
  
GUILTY UNTIL PROVEN INNOCENT?!?  
By: Susie (Ari82@aol.com)  
  
~  
  
"Never assume the obvious is true."  
- William Safire  
  
~  
  
Days off were far and few between in the life of a Jedi and when, by chance, a day off did present itself, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padawan Learner to Master Qui-Gon Jinn, took full advantage of it. Presently, the young Jedi was enjoying the offerings of a small shop just outside the Temple. He had already spent a great deal of time in the small store, but found everything there to be so interesting that he didn't mind.   
  
He perused the stores' isles simply letting his eyes wander over the various items the shelves held. With a quick glance, he looked at his chrono and realized, if he was to meet with his Master, he needed to head back to the Temple. The boy moved towards the exit of the store and went to open the door right as a warning from the Force hit him full tilt. The Padawan quickly turned around to see what the danger was and found himself face to face with three running boys about his age. The lads, though aware Obi-Wan was in front of them, had no plans of stopping, and the impending collusion happened before the young Jedi could so much as blink an eye.  
  
In a mess of arms and legs, the four boys crashed through the store door and hit the dirt hard. Tumbling from the momentum, no one was able to find their footing until they came to a halt amid the street. Dazed, Obi-Wan attempted to rise to his feet only to be pushed down by one of the boys as he made a get away. Back on the ground, now on all fours, the Jedi waited a tick before rising, this time he successfully made it to his feet and could barely make out the retreating form of the three boys that he had the run in with---literally.  
  
The Padawan shook his head at the obvious rudeness of the trio and turned to look at the damage done to the shop. The boy turned and soon found himself face to face with a very angry looking Hutt. Though Hutts were more common on a desert planet, on Coruscant it was not odd to find a few mingled about. Obi-Wan gave the storeowner a nod as he dusted himself off.  
  
"Sir, did those teenagers harm your store in anyway?"  
  
The Hutt, who still looked quiet angry, grabbed the young Jedi by the collar of his robe and dragged him in the direction of the store. Obi-Wan, for his part, has the courtesy to look shocked.  
  
"Excuse me, but, Sir..."  
  
"Keep quiet you stinking thief until law enforcement get here to handle you."  
  
~Law enforcement?~ The young boy inwardly groaned. ~Wonderful. He thinks I'm in with the kids~  
  
"I had nothing to do with those young men, Sir, and am terribly sorry for any trouble they caused you..."  
  
Obi-Wan's protest went unheard by the large Hutt as he was shoved into the store he was just thrown out of. The Hutt walked past the boy and grabbed a thin piece of wire which he advanced with towards the Jedi. The large being jerked Obi-Wan's hands behind his back and tied them together, rather harshly, with the wire.  
  
"There, see if you can escape like your friends."  
  
The Padawan felt like he was a broken holovid, but tried again to reason with the Hutt. "You must believe that I had nothing to do with what happened in your store. I was shopping and on my way out when those three ran into me and we were pushed out of your store. I have never seen them before and have had nothing to do with them."  
  
The Hutt moved within mere centimeters of the boy's face and then, without warning or a downward glance, reached into the Jedi's robe and came out with a small crystal figure. The figure, though missing a leg no doubt from the run in with the boys, was quiet obviously from the Hutt's store.  
  
"Still going to tell me you didn't steal from me?"  
  
Obi-Wan looked desperately at the figure in the large hand before him and shook his head. "Sir, please you must understand that I haven't a clue how that got there, but I know I did *not* steal it from you."  
  
The Hutt, no doubt hearing the young boy, but choosing to ignore him, moved towards the vidphone. "I wish to report a robbery and I have one of the dirty thieves in my hands right now."  
  
The young boy finally decided that it was easier to wait until the police came to straighten things out and let the Hutt have his conversation.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I don't know; hold on."  
  
The large blob turned towards the young Jedi. "What's your name?"  
  
The boy looked forlorn at the Hutt and sighed, "Obi-Wan Kenobi." The young Jedi knew that his Master would be contacted as soon as they placed his name with a residence and only hoped Qui-Gon would hurry and help him sort out the situation.   
  
The Hutt repeated the name into the phone and agreed a few more time before hanging up and facing the Jedi again. The two meet eyes for a long moment before the Hutt let off a disgusted sound and turned away from the lad. Obi-Wan simply sighed, again, and tried to make his hands, that were quickly losing circulation, a bit more comfortable.  
  
~  
  
For nearly thirty-five minutes, the two strangers sat in utter silence as they waited for the law to come. Ever so often, Obi-Wan caught the eye of the Hutt while the large creator gave him a hard, evil stare. The young boy, in turn, would give a small smile that resulted in the Hutt turning away. The Jedi knew it was pointless to try and explain his innocence to the Hutt, as he had already shown the Padawan he didn't believe him. All Obi-Wan hoped was that once the police arrived, no doubt with his Master, everything would be sorted out.  
  
A small woman gently opened the front of the store, almost three inches shorter than himself, Obi-Wan judged. She moved purposely into the store and up to the Hutt, once in front of the creator she held a badge up to his face.  
  
"Miran Tix. I'm with the Coruscant law enforcement and believe I'm suppose to pick up a thief."  
  
The Hutt stared at the woman a long moment before moving past her and grabbing Obi-Wan to his feet. "Here's the slime who stole from me. His friends got away and left him to take the rap."  
  
The Padawan was about to protest about his 'friends' when a second figure entered the store.   
  
/Master!/  
  
Qui-Gon heard the mental message from his apprentice and looked in the boy's direction with a cool gaze. Not twenty minutes ago, the Master had received a call from the police stating that Obi-Wan had been involved in a robbery. He knew that the lad had a few friends outside the Temple, but he never knew his friends were into such things. Within seconds of the call, Qui-Gon moved out his quarters and towards the shop where Obi-Wan being held. All the while thinking of a few choice words, and punishments, to bestow on his Padawan.  
  
The young Jedi watched his Master carefully as Qui-Gon regarded him and was confused and hurt to see disappointment in the older Jedi's eyes. ~He thinks I'm...guilty!?~  
  
/Master?/  
  
Qui-Gon turned away from the young boy and listened to the Hutt describe the situation to the woman agent. Again, Obi-Wan tried to get the older Jedi's attention.  
  
/Master, I didn't do this, you know/  
  
/We will discuss this later/   
  
The young boy blanched at his Master's quick shielding from him. He had never seen, or heard, his Master sound so upset towards him, especially when he hadn't done anything wrong! On top of everything, Qui-Gon wasn't even attempting to hear his apprentice's side of the story (like with everyone else) and was assuming what the Hutt said to be the truth . Obi-Wan felt himself reel with frustration towards the older Jedi- how dare he judge him so without even speaking to him!  
  
Obviously, even with the blocked connection, Qui-Gon could still feel his Padawan's emotion and sent a warning look in the boy's direction that spoke volumes. Dejected and feeling ganged up on, the boy slumped his shoulders and waited for everything to be sorted out.  
  
~  
  
After nearly an hour of negotiation with the Hutt and the woman officer, Qui-Gon reasoned with them and was allowed to bring Obi-Wan back to the Temple with him. Though, the Hutt wanted to see the boy tried to the full extent of the law, Qui-Gon assured him that the Jedi would find a better punishment for him; a statement that both worried and angered the young Padawan.  
  
Finally, the two Jedi left the shop that Obi-Wan was beginning to detest with a passion and headed in the direction of the Temple. The Master kept his strides long and fast and the younger boy practically had to jog to keep up with him. With each step made in silence, the apprentice felt his frustration build higher and higher towards his Master. The older Jedi hadn't even bother to listen to the Padawan and Obi-Wan felt almost betrayed.  
  
He knew that lately he had been causing, perhaps, more trouble than he should be, especially with Garen and Bant being at the Temple. Already, he had been sent into well over six hours of extra meditation and had to clean his room twice plus the kitchen floor. However, everything he did with his friends was minor; being fifteen minutes past curfew one night, running through the Temple and into Master Plo, starting a water fight, and playing various pranks on other Padawans. He never did anything horrible and definitely nothing as bad as some fifteen years olds did.  
  
He was a Jedi and would never do anything to truly jeopardize that such as stealing. He would goof around, sure, lose track of time, of course, but never would he intentionally do something as idiotic as trying to steal from a store.  
  
Certainly, the boy had to agree that things looked bad. The Hutt had found a piece of his merchandise on the Jedi, plus he had spent a good amount of time in the store, *and* the other boys were the same age as him, but still...  
  
Shouldn't his Master believe in the saying innocent until proven guilty, not guilty until proven innocent?   
  
~  
  
The pair of Jedi made it to the Temple in record time, due to Qui-Gon's fast pace and Obi-Wan's determination not to be left behind by his Master. Once inside the expressive building, Master and apprentice walked determinedly towards their quarters and entered just as quickly.  
  
Once inside, the Padawan felt it was now or never to try and explain the situation and his innocence.  
  
"Master?" The boy began sheepishly. When there was no response for him to either continue to stop, the Jedi push forward. "You really have to understand and believe me when I say I didn't steal from that store. It was those others boys and I just happen to run into them, or rather they ran into me. I know it looks bad, but I didn't do it."  
  
Qui-Gon crossed his arms in front of him and coolly looked at his apprentice. The lad seemed truly honest with his proclamation, however there was too much evidence staked again him and then there was the fact that Obi-Wan seemed to be acting out a lot more lately and perhaps stealing was the next step...  
  
"How then did the figure magically find it's way inside your robe?"  
  
The Padawan felt his ears turn red with annoyance and his face flush with a quick flash of anger. He *knew* he shouldn't have said anything, but he realized it too late and his mouth was already going.   
  
"Fine Master! Condemn me now to a life of punishment. Obviously you can't see the other side and have it out for me." The boy's arms waved in huge gestures as he paced angrily in front of his Master completely unaware of what he was saying and doing. "I told you I didn't steal from the store, but you refuse to believe me." The apprentice turned towards his Master and pointed an accusing finger directly at Qui-Gon's chest. "I thought Jedi were supposed to always see both sides of a situation and not make accusations *until* both sides were heard."  
  
The two Jedi remained in silence as color slowly drained away from Obi-Wan's face as the words he had just said sunk into his brain.  
  
~Oh SITH! I just told off my Master!!~ Quicker than a shot, the boy fell to his knees, his face now red with embarrassment and shame at his words. He bent his forehead to the ground and spoke into the carpet.  
  
"I am so, *SO* sorry, Master. What I just did is unforgivable and completely disrespectful; I spoke without an consideration of my words. Please, Master, forgive me and I await any punishment you feel necessary."  
  
The Master stared down at the boy in an utter state of confusion. ~What in the name of the Force had just happened? Had Obi-Wan really said those things to him?~ Qui-Gon felt his disappointment grow as his looked down on his apprentice.  
  
"Get up." Obi-Wan practically jumped to his feet, but kept his head and eyes bowed. The older Jedi put a hand on the Padawan's shoulder and swiftly turned the boy around and began to walk him in the direction of his room.  
  
The Master stopped in front of the boy's door and opened it. "In." The tone was stern and curt- to the point- and Obi-Wan knew better than to say anything. The apprentice scurried into his room just as his Master shut the sliding door behind him nearly taking his robe with the movement.  
  
Once inside, alone, Obi-Wan sunk completely to the ground and pulled his knees to his chest; he was in seriously trouble now. Disrespect like what he demonstrated was not tolerated by Masters. The lad had heard stories of apprentices getting swatted for such outburst and that thought almost made the Padawan burst into tears. Not because of the idea of the punishment, but rather because Qui-Gon would have to take such actions because of his *very* inappropriate behavior.  
  
Regardless of the fact that he was being unjustly accused of a crime he never did, the boy should have kept his temper and frustrations in check. Obi-Wan placed his head atop his knees and closed his eyes awaiting, but not looking forward to, his Master's return to his room.  
~For over five hours, the Master and apprentice remained in their separate rooms. The Padawan stayed in the same position with his knees to his chest and head on his knees, all the while the words he spewed earlier at his Master playing around in his head. Qui-Gon sat at the small table in the living area contemplating what to do with his Padawan- the boy had crossed many lines today.  
  
First, their was the stealing which the older Jedi still considered his apprentice a part of- things were just too stacked against him. True, Jedi were supposed to see both sides, but how could he see both when one was so blinding?  
  
And then there was the outburst the lad had. How was he to handle that obvious disrespect? Padawans certainly weren't supposed to agree with their Masters 24/7, but they were never to be as blatantly rude as Obi-Wan was. The boy was going through tough times- Qui-Gon understood that, but that never reserved him the right to overstep the bounds of the Master/Padawan relationship.  
  
Qui-Gon breathed a deep, long sigh- what was he going to do?  
  
~  
  
The door sliding opened startled the young boy so much that as he tried to his to his feet he tripped and landed with a thump on his backside. Blushing feverishly, the Padawan jumped back to his feet and bowed his head.  
  
"Master."  
  
Qui-Gon took one look at his apprentice and felt almost sorry for the boy. He looked as if he was being sent to the executioner which, in reality, the boy could be viewing his Master as. However, the older Jedi placed on his calm reserve and turned away from Obi-Wan heading out to the living area.  
  
"Come along, Obi-Wan."  
  
Not needing to be told twice, the Padawan shuffled (with his head still down) behind his Master as the Jedi came to a halt in front of the couch. "Sit." The boy did so and instantly found his hands *very* interesting.  
  
Qui-Gon took a deep breath and began the speech he had conceived.  
  
"To say I'm disappointed in you would be an understatement of great proportion. I am past disappointment, Padawan, so far past, in fact, I cannot think of the words to described it." Obi-Wan flinched at his Master's words, but more from the truth they held then from their harshness.  
  
The older Jedi continued, "You not only caused a very large scene outside of the Temple, but then proceeded to lie to the shop owner, the law and myself. Such utter disobedience to the Jedi Code is *never* tolerated."  
  
It was at this point, that the young apprentice wished his head thought through what he said before his mouth worked, "But, Master, I didn't steal from that store."  
  
Any patience Qui-Gon had worked up before speaking to his Padawan was quickly forgotten. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, I do not understand if you are deliberately attempting to make me upset or doing it on accident, but you are succeeding to no end." The Master came to a halt directly in front of the young boy and stared down to him. "You are obviously in no mood to listen to me, but rather proclaim your innocence and I will *not* waste my time or energy right now. I want you to finish your homework- in your room- and then meditate until bed on your inexcusable behavior today. Tomorrow, when you had better be more willingly to listen, we will discuss your punishment."  
  
The boy remained still once his Master finished speaking until Qui-Gon pointed his arm in the direction of the apprentice's room. "Go. Study. Now."  
  
Obi-Wan gently bowed his head and shuffled to his room, once inside he flopped on his bed, head in pillow, and felt tears seep into the material.  
  
~What is *wrong* with you?~ The Padawan shook his head, unable to answer the question. ~Why can't you just let the claim to innocence go and listen to your Master?~ Again, the boy was unable to answer his own question. With a sigh he rolled to his bottom and sat on his bed determined to do his Master's wishes of completing his homework. He had already angered, upset, and disappointed his Master enough in the last six hours to last a lifetime.  
  
Although, a small, devilish voice still spoke into the young Jedi's brain reminding him that he *was* innocent. Sure, he had *no* right to speak to Qui-Gon as he had, but he certainly didn't have the right to be punished for something he didn't do. Of course, a more logical voice told him that if he hadn't acted like such a child, the older Jedi might have believed him by now, yet he had blown that the second he opened his big mouth and spoke without thinking.  
  
~Still...you are innocent and deserve to proclaim that innocence~ The young boy sighed, his thoughts seemed to be causing more confusion and not helping him at all- especially with his Master. The Padawan grabbed his data pads and started on his homework and the long evening ahead of him.  
  
~  
  
By the time Qui-Gon Jinn felt he had clamed himself enough to speak again with his apprentice it was over two hours past the boy's normal sleep time. When the Master opened his Padawan's bedroom, it took most of his Jedi reserves not to laugh out loud. Somehow, Obi-Wan had managed to fall asleep on his back with his head hanging off his bed. The data pad the lad had no doubt been reading was lying on his chest, rising with each deep breath.  
  
The Master, forgetting all previous feelings of frustration and disappointment, smiled softly at the young Jedi. In his sleep, Obi-Wan looked as innocent as a babe and just as peaceful. Qui-Gon moved to his apprentice's head and gently lifting it so it laid back on the bed. Not wishing to disturb his Padawan more than he had to, the older Jedi pulled the sheets over him and tucked the boy in. With a soft ruffle of Obi-Wan's hair and a quick kiss to his forehead, Qui-Gon left his sleeping apprentice to the night.  
  
~  
  
The sunlight fell across Obi-Wan's face far too early for his liking. He tried to ignore the bright light in his eyes for the better part of fifteen minutes, but finally he gave up and opened his eyes- greeting the morning.   
  
The Padawan rubbed the heel of his hand across his eye getting the sleep out of them. Stretching his arm, and other taunt muscles, the young teen made his way on the edge of his bed- his feet on the floor. Idly, he wondered what plans his Master had for the day before he remembered the trouble he was in.  
  
It wasn't until he was in the 'fresher that the memory of yesterday came to mind and the apprentice almost choked on the toothpaste in his mouth. He now knew what plans Qui-Gon had in store for him- torture. Both in the meditative sense and the physical sense. He was doomed for a day of harsh workouts, longs meditations, strict talks, and perhaps more.  
  
The worst thing was that, although he knew he should feel like he deserved the punishments he would receive, the fact that he was innocent still remained in his mind. He would fully take anything he Master gave him for his rudeness with speaking out to the older Jedi, but anything that had to deal with the stealing, the younger Jedi found to be unfair.  
  
Still, he knew he had to face his Master and so the boy finished and headed in the direction of the kitchen. He found the older man reading a data pad at the eating table. Obi-Wan swallowed hard and moved besides his Master. The Padawan waited until the Jedi acknowledge his presence and then bowed his head in respect.  
  
Qui-Gon gave a quick nod to the young lad before returning to the news in front of him. Obi-Wan bit the inside of his cheek to keep his lips from tightening into a thin line. He understood his Master's coolness towards him and would not make things worse than he already had.  
  
The young Jedi grabbed a glass of juice and a piece of toast before heading back to the table. He took the seat he did every morning and ate his breakfast in silence- not waiting to disturb Qui-Gon. Finally, the older man put down the pad and faced his apprentice.  
  
"We're going to the gym in fifteen minutes- be ready in ten." The tone of his Master almost made the Padawan break down in tears. Disappointment and even a touch of anger filled the Jedi's tone. Obi-Wan nodded, put the remnants of breakfast in the kitchen and got ready for the workout.  
  
True to his command, fifteen minutes later Master and Padawan were in the gym loosing up for the workout. And two minutes later, Obi-Wan was on the receiving end of a very exhausting, and strong battle.  
  
Qui-Gon normally withheld some of his strength when sparring with his Padawan- he wanted to train the boy, not wear him out daily, but today was different. Today, the Master was letting loose on the apprentice- working him to his extremes. He wanted Obi-Wan to get a workout he would remember.  
  
The young boy felt his body get weak within ten minutes of the fight, and within twenty he wanted to fall to the ground, but his Master kept backing him into a corner and he refused to give in. Surrendering would not help the current situation with Qui-Gon, but the older Jedi had at least five tries to deliver the 'killing blow' yet kept skipping them. Finally, exhaustion crept up with the boy and, while front flipping out of the way of the green lightsaber, he landed too hard and his knees collapsed beneath him.  
  
With a loud smack, the apprentice landed on all fours, only to have his arms then give out. He found himself flat on his stomach when the stinging touch to his neck signaled the end of the match. Panting and trying to gain some oxygen into his lungs, Obi-Wan rolled to his back and looked up to see Qui-Gon looking down at him.   
  
"Wash up and then head back to the quarters."  
  
No words of encouragement, no words of help, not even any words of wrongdoings, just simply a command. Wearily, the Padawan made it to his feet and stumbled to the showers. With shaky legs, and an aching body, he cleaned up and hobbled his way back home.  
  
~All ready at the small apartment, Qui-Gon waited for his apprentice to come back home. He knew he had pushed the boy hard today- very hard in fact- and the result was that he felt somewhat guilty. He hated feeling guilty, especially when he was supposed to be upset at his Padawan. Nonetheless, he felt bad for the exertion he had put Obi-Wan through and found the frustration that, earlier that morning was aimed at his apprentice, now directed, a bit, towards himself.  
  
The door opened and the Master turned to see his apprentice moving inwards with unstable steps and his head down in a sign of exhaustion. Obi-Wan lifted his head and noticed his Master was staring at him, instantly Qui-Gon saw any weariness shoved away and his Padawan straighten up. The Jedi Master noted a small bruise had formed where the lad had struck his face on the training floor. Suddenly, the guilt increased ever so slightly. The younger Jedi moved closer to Qui-Gon and gave a stiff, but deep bow without a word.  
  
His Master returned it with only a nod of the head. "I want you to meditate on your feelings on the actions you have employed in the last day. Later we will discuss what else your punishment will entitle." For a moment, Qui-Gon thought about letting his Padawan know he had lost all feelings of disappointment, but the fact still remained that Obi-Wan needed to be taught his lesson and know what happened when he acted against the Code and his Master.   
  
Obi-Wan moved aside from the older Jedi and moved towards his room, but was stopped by Qui-Gon voice.  
  
"Still understand, Obi-Wan, that I am deeply bothered by the behavior you have shown and even hurt that you would act out in such ways." The apprentice looked on as his Master turned away and then continued to his room. Once there, the Padawan belly-flopped on his bed and buried his face in his pillow.   
  
The physical activities he could take, any meditations he would inwardly grimace about, but do, however this coolness he was receiving from his Master- he could not take another minute of. He didn't care anymore about the fact that he was innocent of the stealing crime, he would admit to that if only Qui-Gon would treat him as he always had.   
  
Tears slowly came to the apprentice's eyes and softly seeped into his pillow, while he remained shielded and silent towards Qui-Gon no wanting the older man to feel his agitation. Certain of the fact that another minute of the older Jedi's disappointment in him would drive him to insanity, Obi-Wan rose from his bed, wiped his eyes, and got ready to meditate in order to give the most heartfelt apology of his life later.  
  
~  
  
Qui-Gon was two steps away from his door when the terminal beep alerting him to the fact he had a call. With a sigh, he moved to it.  
  
"Qui-Gon."  
  
The voice on the other side was not someone he ever suspected he hear from again. "Master Jinn, this is Miran. We met yesterday at the shop down in the market place. I was there with your apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi. I am the member of..."  
  
The Master politely ended the woman's description. "Yes, I remember you. May I ask why you're calling me?"  
  
"Well, you see there's been a mistake. It turns out that your apprentice was actually...not involved in the theft. Um...you see it turns out that the other boys tried again at another shop, attempting the same kind of heist, however this time too many people were around and someone grabbed them." Miran paused for a moment, and Qui-Gon assumed she was collecting her thoughts. "They confessed to the other crime and few others once they were taken in. Also they admitted that Mr. Kenobi was not with them."  
  
~Oh, I'm such an awful Master~ was what Qui-Gon was thinking, out loud, though, "so, my Padawan was, indeed, falsely accused of the crime?"  
  
"Yes, he was. I want to apologize to you and him for the treatment and one-sided view he received- it was unjust and I am terribly sorry and embarrassed. Please tell him this for me in case I don't get the chance to speak with him."  
  
"I will do that and thank you for calling and clearing things up."  
  
Miran let off a sigh, "I still feel awful about this, but you're welcome. Have a good day." With that the connection was terminated.  
  
For a few minutes, Qui-Gon stood in silence; his mind a complete blank. Slowly, the wheels began turning and the Master felt guilt rise in him like the suns of Tatooine. He had been wrong- very, very, wrong- about his apprentice and what was worse was that he hadn't even listen when Obi-Wan had tried to tell him he was wrong.  
  
He truly, somehow, had thought his Padawan was a thief. Looking back at it in present time, how could he had thought that? It was Obi-Wan, for Force's sake! Qui-Gon realized that he had been taken by such surprise at the call, that he never calmed down enough to truly examine what had happen and what, by believing the police, he was saying his apprentice had done.  
  
He now understood what Obi-Wan had meant by him not seeing both sides of the argument- he hadn't, and instead, falsely accused an innocent person.  
  
"Way to go, Jinn." He mumbled under his breath while slowly shaking his head. He had really done it this time to his Padawan- no wonder the boy spoke out at him like he did.   
  
Qui-Gon knew his Padawan had no right to be as disrespectful as he had been, but at the same time, being the Master, he should have listened better and not made a snap-judgment. If the roles had been reversed, in all honesty, the Jedi Master couldn't say he wouldn't have acted just as Obi-Wan had.  
  
He owed his apprentice an apology- he knew that. The boy had had his share of punishment to make up for the talking back that he did and deserved to be let off the hook so to speak.  
  
The Master moved to open his apprentice's door when it suddenly was swooshed open. Qui-Gon saw his Padawan standing in the doorway in the process of walking out his room.   
  
"Master!" The surprise of nearly running into his Master was not hidden by the boy's voice. He quickly bowed his head. "I have to tell you that I am so incredible sorry for everything that I did. I..."  
  
"Padawan, stop." Obi-Wan slightly cringed. Here it came- the yelling, the punishment, the disappointment...  
  
"I'm the one that has to say I'm sorry." ...The apology.  
  
~Apology?!?~ The young boy's head came up with a snap to look at the older Jedi.  
  
"Sir?" He rarely used that title, but felt this was a very appropriate time.  
  
"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon sighed. ~Force this was hard!~ "I was wrong. Miran called to informed me that the real thieves have been caught. They admitted that you weren't with them." The Master sighed again. "I falsely accused you of something that you didn't do and I never listened to you." He held out his palm towards his apprentice. "Can you forgive me?"  
  
~Well~ Obi-Wan thought. ~This hadn't turned out like I thought it would~  
  
"Um...I...well...of course Master. But," He knew he should leave well enough alone, but..."I was *so* rude to you and it was uncalled for, regardless of the fact if I didn't steal."  
  
Qui-Gon shrugged. "I would have reacted just the same as you did, Padawan. You should think your words before you say them, but not having your stubborn Master listen to you can make that difficult."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled feeling things return back to normal. "You're not stubborn."  
  
The older Jedi raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Okay, you are." The young boy smiled.  
  
"Brat." Qui-Gon retorted while rubbing the short spiky hair.  
  
They both had made mistake in the past two days, both had been quick to conclusions and quick to action, but nothing was perfect and mistakes were going to be made. And those times of error were what made things interesting- made them imperfect and yet, in a strange way, so much better.  
  
THE END  
  
Starts humming "Another one bites the dust"  



End file.
